


I Opened a Door

by Cheesecake_97



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecake_97/pseuds/Cheesecake_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  short set of recurrent nightmares from Carrie's point of view, that take place in between seasons. A fresh way to revisit some classic Carrie/ Quinn scenes. First one is post season 3 through post season 5.  Sadness will break out to joy eventually.. I promise.</p><p>All the previous chapters lead up to this final chapter.<br/>* Chapter 4 "You are as precious as a new pair of socks" was published May 16 *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't need you, but just come rescue me

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 3- Carrie's point of view.

*Baby's heart beat isn't responding well. Baby is going into distress, the heart rate is too low. This isn't good. 

* Maggie we need to get your sister into the OR immediately. 

*Carrie, listen to me, baby is not handling the stress of labor. We need to do a c-section right now.. we need your consent.

*Yes, whatever. Carrie said groggily.

*Prep her for surgery, will the epidural be enough?

* I don't know, I'll call the anesthesiologist.

*We don't have time, look at the monitor. 

*All right, call the code. We need to do a crash c-section. Tell them we are bringing her down, clear the elevator. 

A host of medical personal descended into her room and she was suddenly being wheeled away at break neck sped. There were loud voices. Things spinning out of control.

*Mother needs general anesthesia, get her out.

The world suddenly went black.  
*******  
Carrie pushed open a door and she is in a white sterile room, with a few chairs and a table. 

* He says he's here as a character witness if you need him.

* I told him I don't 

*If you make a fuss and have him removed I don't think it will help with the magistrate.

Carrie feels confused, but this all feels so familiar, like she has been here before. She feels his eyes staring behind her.

*It's not bad to have someone on your side.

*I told you, I don't need his help. 

She wants to scream. She wants to run. Something doesn't feel right.  
Suddenly she turns around to see him over her shoulder and feels someone grab her arm. The room starts spinning. Several hospital orderlies in white coats are grabbing at her arms. Carrie is screaming, kicking. She feels so confused, so afraid. She keeps thinking I just want to go home.

He's standing up, trying to move towards Carrie. Concern is in his eyes.

*I need you.  
Carrie screams

She was trying to reach out to him but the orderly pulls her away. She is overwhelmed with a hurricane of guilt and remorse and fear. So much fear.

*Please Quinn, I can't do this. I'm so alone. I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm doing! 

She was crying, she was fighting, she was trying to throw punches at this dumb white coat that won't let her go. Carrie is strong and fearless and independent. But in that moment of chaos and vulnerability and fear, she wanted him to rescue her. Rescue her from the mental hospital, rescue her from motherhood, rescue her for her own sadness. She felt like she was fighting off the whole staff, trying to get to him. She was trying to escape. She was trying to reach out to his hand, to escape together, but there are too many sterile hallways, and too many white coats in the way.

* I'm so sad. I'm so sad. 

Carrie was screaming and continues. 

*This is not what I wanted.

*I want to go home. Please let me go home.

She knows he is trying to move towards her. She feels it. Wordlessly he commands strength, and compassion something she has always used for her advantage. She has tried to manipulate him, but she can't control him, how could she? He has always been her equal. Despite their partnership there have always been so many walls between them, Brody, her wall of crazy, his past, their guilt, his conscience, her denial, a pregnancy. Yet now in the chaos, the one person she wants to reach to, she just can't seem to connect with. She knows, he will embrace her. All of her, even her swollen tummy holding a ginger baby. But fear overwhelms her. Her hand just can't seem to reach his. They each are just out of reach. Despair engulfs her. 

Darkness is pressing in on every side. She can't see him anymore. In that moment of desperation, she suddenly realizes she misses him, she needs him. Everything goes black again.

*****  
As she opens her eyes, she sees a baby girl, in a clear plastic bassinet next to her hospital bed. Can this really be real?   
Her head is still spinning when Maggie bursts into the room.   
Carrie tries to smile, but it feels fake. Her mind is some where else. When Maggie goes down the hall to get her Dad, Carrie finds her phone and texts Quinn.

~ Baby is here. Can you come by? I miss you.~ 

Before she hits "send", she re-reads it and her stomach flip flops. She erases it. Too needy. It's 3 am... she doesn't want to bother him. She types something else and waits another hour to send it.

~Baby girl is here, I guess I'm a mom now. Send me the files on Istanbul. I can't stand to be stuck here in the hospital.~


	2. Missing you so much I could slap you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 4- Carrie

It's late, Frannie is in bed, even Maggie is asleep down the hall. Carrie has her laptop open on her bed and she is staring at an application. She is stuck on the reference page. The Foundation wants two references and something in Carrie's heart breaks over it. Broken at the thought of another two relationships she f*ed up. It was their fault, too of course. Still, she misses them. They weren't perfect, but they were hers. 

Carrie felt so much betrayal seeing Saul at Dar's home. It was like there was still a sting in her cheek from that slap in the face. What a horrible way to end their time together. She had lost her dad, Saul and Quinn all at once. 

Now that so many months had passed, she realized that Quinn isn't going to call, and he may never come home. Ever. The silence was deafening. There is so much she wants to say, but of course, there is no one to talk to. She needs a new start. She can't keep looking backwards. That's why Europe sounded so good. A new country, a new job, a new Carrie. She puts her head back on her pillow and wonders if she can even be a new person. She can be a new person. She will be a new person. Clean from the past...... she closes her eyes.

****  
She pushes open the door and walks into her shadow office. She watches Aayan leave and Fara races after him to follow his next move. She turns around and he is standing in the doorway. Something inside of her is slightly stunned. 

* Why are you looking at me like that?

He just stares at her. His eyes are intensely communicating his disapproval. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back. So smug.

She is so enraged at his silence, all that controlled emotion, it makes her just plain mad.  
In two steps she closes the space between them and slaps him hard across the face.

*What the hell Carrie?  
Shock covers his face in disbelief.

* How could leave?

*Leave? I just flew to the other side of the world because you asked me to.

*You don't do anything you don't want to.

*Well, I sure as hell didn't want to come back here.

*How could you force this decision on me, on us? You didn't give me any time. 

Carrie turns slightly and slaps him again.

*You can't just ask me to leave my life, to be with you and then turn around and escape to Syria!

* I have never left you. What the f* Carrie?   
Quinn is getting enraged now. 

*I always knew, at some point I would push you too far and you would run away. Run away like everyone else. You are JUST like everyone else. But I just never thought a war zone would be better than being with me. 

* I came back to protect you Carrie.

*From what? What do really want from me? You want to judge me some more?

Her voice is rising, the words are coming faster. All her fears and grief is pouring out of her. Everything she has wanted to tell him, all this time. She is crying, screaming. She hates him, she hates herself for caring about him. She just hates the f*ing whole thing.

*Don't you see, I've finally woken up to the truth. You were right, we have get out. We have to get out together, with Frannie. Just like you've always wanted, but have been too afraid to say.   
I've been f*ing afraid too. Afraid of hurting you, afraid my disease would cloud your view of me. But now you're not here and I need you. We could do this. Sh* , I wanted to say yes.   
I wanted this to end differently. How could you not say good-bye? I never got to say good-bye. 

Everything is blurry. Her head feels dizzy, she feels herself falling backwards.

He reaches out to grab her.

*Don't touch me.   
She barks back. Instantly she regrets her harsh words.

His mouth is moving but she can't hear what he is saying. The room is going darker, she can't see his face. Panic rises up. She feels a cloud of despair. It felt great to yell at him, but horrible to remember she is all alone. 

* I'm sorry. Come back. Be safe. Be safe. I can't lose you .. again   
Will I ever see you again?   
Are you going to be OK?   
Am I going to be OK? 

So many questions without answers. Blackness drowns her out.

******  
She wakes up with a start. She hates that nightmare so much. Her face is wet from her tears. She has to get away, she can't keep living like this. Germany will be a fresh start. 

She turns on her computer and emails Lockhart and Martha and asks them to be a reference for her job application. 

~Please send my reference letter to Mr. Jonas Hollander, address is listed below. He is the During Foundation's chief counsel.~


	3. My favorite jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 5- Carrie

Carrie sat in the same little chapel, weeks have passed and nothing seems to improve. It feels like all her hope is gone. Was this ever going to f*ing end?  
She closes her eyes and the small chapel fades away.

*****  
She opens the door in front of her and walks out into a sea of strobe lights and swarms of police, SWAP and FBI. Where am I? The air is frosty and something feels familiar.  
Out of the crowd of lights, a warm voice yells,

*She is one of ours.

Quinn runs up to her, puts his arm around her shoulders. At the sight of him walking, running, moving almost causes her to faint. It's as if he has risen from the dead. At his gentle touch, her cheeks flush pink. She is so overwhelmed to see him, she is actually wordless.

*Carrie, Carrie. Are you OK?

She impulsively hugs him tightly and doesn't let go. Her arms are tightly around him savoring this moment. He is finally back, her Quinn, her f*ing Quinn. Relief washes over her. She buries her face into his chest. She missed him so much, he smells so good just like she always remembered. Tears are streaming down her face. She can't let him go. She reaches up and tries to pull him into a kiss, but he instantly pulls her away.

*What happened? Did he hurt you?

She stares up into his confused, worried face.

*No, they hurt you.  
She finally utters.

*What? No, my gut wound is fine.

*It's something else. Ummm. I'm freezing.

He wraps his jacket around her and Quinn tries to lead her away, but she is back clinging on to him for dear life. She feels his same old jacket, and all that comfort surrounding her.  
If only it was a bullet wound. How can she find the words to tell him there was an infection and a stab in the arm, a concussion and dark thoughts by a Berlin river. For what? For her, to protect her. A deep ache fills her stomach for the horrible things she has to tell him.

*No Quinn, they gassed you, with sarin, I saw it. Astrid and I saw it on video.

At the mention of her name, he tensed up and he sternly looks her in the face.

*What the f* are you talking about? I'm taking you to the medic.

* I know Quinn, about your German Ice Queen, and for the record she is pretty f*ing awesome.

Carrie can't help but sneak a sideways glance to check his reaction. His face is anxious with concern and slightly bothered, she knows one of his secrets.

*I've missed you so much.  
Her words are flowing now.  
* I didn't realize till it was too late, but I've needed you all along.  
She can't stop.  
*I really haven't been alone have I? 

She knows she sounds delusional, but she doesn't care.

*Carrie, you need to have your head examined. Here stay here with this paramedic, they will check you out, you may have a concussion or something. Maybe Nazir tampered with your meds...

*Oh, Quinn that was Islamabad.

His eyes were wide and he looked at her like she had two heads. He must think I'm insane.. I don't care.

*I'll be right back Carrie...

*No, No..!  
Carrie was screaming,  
*Don't leave.. we won't talk about when you get back, there is no coming back.. please.. please Quinn. 

She is reaching out to him. Trying to hold on to him. Trying to hold onto this dream. Trying to hold on to hope, but everything is turning to darkness.

********

She wakes up with a start. Why does she have to continue re-live his protection and loyalty and concern, only to have reality slap her in the face. Seeing those moments again and again reminder she has never been alone. You don't know what you have, til you watch it die. She is filled with so much regret, it hurts.

She is slumped over the same terribly uncomfortable chair, hearing the same terrible monitors filling the silent room. Germany was ending with all this heartache. This real life nightmare wasn't ending was it? She can't seem to hide or run from this nightmare. He was still here, motionless, silent, a shadow of the man he once was.

She reaches over and tenderly takes his hand in hers, searching his face for a sign.

*Where are you Quinn? Where in that brain of yours are you? Come back, please. Just once. For me. 

As she said it, it was barely more than a whisper, more like a prayer.

~Of course, what Carrie didn't know was that he was actually at the beginning, trying to get home. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters are setting up chapter 4 from Quinn's perspective. It's a bit more creative and fun. Working on finishing it up soon!


	4. You are as precious as a new pair of socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Quinn's point of view.  
> Some hope and a lot of silly. Very fluffy.

After the gas seared his lungs his world became black. He went to a weird place. A place were he felt he was being watching, where someone was watching him and crying. Then he thought he heard her voice, breaking for him. Was she there, asking him to wake up? No, she would never be waiting for him. That idea died years ago. His head hurt tremendously and where he went next surprised him.

*************  
He pushed open a door and everything was just as he remembered. The surveillance equipment, the copy machine, banks of computer monitors, paper coffee cups, a dozen chairs, big cork boards full of potential suspects. He was back at the beginning. Another door opened.

*Sweet hardware.

*Yep, CIA has the best sh*t.

*So who are these guys?

*Um, the same guys who have already watched Brody for 300 hours. Who are you?

*The guy running things.

*Is that right?

She was as beautiful was ever. Her golden hair was perfect. She was making a million faces. He couldn't stop smiling at her. He wanted to reach out and kiss her, to hold her, to apologize for everything. He just wanted to protect her from the future, from all the pain to come. 

Instead he reached out his hand to shake hers. Her hand felt so real. Was this real or in his head? He gasped. Something wasn't right, he couldn't say his name. He was trying to so hard, but the words weren't coming out. Suddenly Carrie was in his face, smearing it with.. lip balm?? He tried to push her away. Everything turned foggy. Did she have a pillow? He tried to yell. He couldn't make a sound. Everything was going wrong. This wasn't the way it was suppose to go. He was losing control, was he too emotional? Everything was a swirl of pain and confusion. He tried yelling her name. He had lived in this crazy mixed up world in his head for too long. He couldn't tell what was real anymore. He had to find another door, another door to get out.

Suddenly he heard her voice out of the haze..  
*Quinn, Quinn it's Carrie, you are safe. You're in Sackler Brain and Spine Institute at New York Presbyterian. I'm right here..

*************

He woke up in a cold sweat. Carrie was shaking him awake.

*Hey, you are OK? Deep breaths, come on.

He tried to calm his breathing down. He didn't want to appear to be such a baby in front of her.

*Another nightmare? 

*Yeah.

He regained control of his breathing and looked around his familiar rehab room. He tried to remember where he was. Sackler Institute, that's right, he had moved here from Germany four months ago.

*Want to talk about it?

*No, you wouldn't believe me.

*Try me.

*No.

Their was a knock at the door and they were interrupted by housekeeping. 

*Here is your clean laundry Mr. Quinn. 

The poor little women exited quickly with wide eyes.  
Carrie immediately went through his bag of laundry.

* F* they lost two more pairs of your socks! I have labeled them, talked to management, next I'll have to safety pin them together.

* Carrie.

*I'm serious, you know how many pairs of socks I've purchased? Dozens. This is finally a brand and design that doesn't trigger your anxiety or claustrophobia and they can't help but lose them. This is unacceptable. If they knew how horrible those other socks made you feel..

* Carrie.

*What?

*It's socks. Let it go.

*Don't quote me a Frozen song. I hear it enough at home.

* I think. ..

* What?  
Carrie looked exasperated. Quinn rolled his eyes right back at her.

* Would like me to personally interrogate them? Maybe transfer them to a black site?

* You think it's a joke, but I won't have them take advantage of you. I'll call Dr. Kingsburg again tomorrow. 

They didn't fight about the past, instead they fought about socks. It's easier that way. Of course, it wasn't about socks at all. Was it more about their mutual grief? Grieving the years wasted, the lives they could have had. Grieving the people they weren't anymore. Grieving the choices they wish they could change. How can your heart break for all the memories you never got to make. .. together? What if Carrie had let Quinn in, when Frannie was born? What if Quinn never left for Syria? What if Germany never happened? All those questions cloud today and some how distort a missing sock into a reflection of Carrie's caretaking of Quinn, and Quinns' insecurity about having to be taken care of.

They had had this fight before. Lots of fights. Mama Mathison won't give an inch regarding his care. Quinn only wanted to recover in peace, far away from the hurricane that was Carrie. Quinn had told her to leave him alone, refused to see her, shut her out but then some how she managed to drop off new clothes or a new painting by Frannie, (that had be to hung with the others) and soon she was back to her frequent visits and staff harassment. He always wanted her to experience the fullness of motherhood, but he just never excepted to be on the receiving end of Mother Hen Mathison. It wasn't easy being smothered by her care. He deeply hated being so weak, but he was also so f*ing proud of her, he couldn't help but beam with pride on the inside. Deep down, they were still both fiercely loyal to each other, more than just within the constraints of work or duty or the mission. For everything that had gone wrong, at least they still had that.

Of course for those who overheard their arguments, and swearing and saw something unspoken between them in the silence, there was enough gossip to go around. The nurses station was full of theories as to what exactly "their deal was". Some said they had an affair in Europe, others thought he was her boss in the middle east. Maybe old Jr. High sweethearts? Long standing corporate enemies? Was he actually Frannie's dad? No one knew for sure. What they did know, was that his identity was a matter of national security and SHE was not to be crossed, under any circumstances. 

*Fine I'll just leave a note. But I'm watching them and the socks.

* Just like your civilian surveillance program? 

* Don't start judging me Quinn.

*Well you could be working at the Foundation. 

* Humph. Otto would want more than I'm willing to give. 

Carrie wanted to move the conversation away from Otto. Quinn sensed there was more there, but didn't push her on it. 

*So tell me about these nightmares. Come on. 

*No Carrie.

*What? Are you going to run out of here? Try and disappear?  
She looked at him straight on.  
*Oh, S* you are. You have an escape plan.

*No.

She read something in his face.

* Don't lie to me. 

* Everyone needs a fall back plan.

* Well don't you do it, not on my watch. I've worked too hard to get you here. Promise me. Promise me you will complete this round of therapy before you try to escape through the window. 

* The service elevator next to the janitors closet works better.

*Of course it does. 

He was still Quinn, she was still Carrie.  
Once he realized she wasn't leaving, he had been working hard to impress her with his progress. Wordlessly, of course, he wants to get better for her. He had thought about escaping, but what would he be escaping to? He couldn't effectively, independently do his job anymore. For now, his focus was recovering as efficiently and completely as humanly possible. 

*Well, if you aren't going to divulge your exit plan, you better spill what this last nightmare was about.

*Why should I?

*Because you were screaming my f*ing name.  
She gave him a pathetic look.

*Don't look at me that way. I'm not an asset you are running, that's not going to work on me.

*I have other means of persuasion. 

Wow, she really was still Carrie. She could turn an interrogation into a seduction within the same moment. Some things never do change. She didn't typically go there, pity he was not on his A game to challenge her. He would rather deflect the offer, than give her what she wants.

*Really, you would take advantage of me, in my fragile state? 

He tried not to blush. 

They both tried hard not to smile. They both try to put on a cold exterior. Like none of this matters. 

Some how deep down, they both have become softer, and silently more genuinely grateful for every little improvement, for every bit of hope. Of course on the surface, they pretend that they don't already know each others secrets. They try to pretend that Germany was no big deal, but actions speak louder than words. Four months later, she is still here. She could be anywhere in the world, in the action, but instead she is interrogating the physically therapy staff, poor things. But why is she still here, managing his care? Guilt, remorse, atonement? They don't have the words for that. 

See they can't seem to talk about what really matters. There are just too many old fears, that hold them back. So much is left unsaid. They don't talk about Syria, or Islamabad or the night of Frank's funeral. She won't talk about finding him in the gas chamber, he can't find the words to describe waking up, with her hand on his. So many burdens they are afraid will shatter this delicate bridge they are rebuilding.

*Alright I'll just ask nicely..

*You won't laugh?

*Come on, I'm a big girl, I'm sure I've had worse nightmares. 

Where was her over confident Quinn? Carrie wondered.

Carrie never shared any of her nightmares, with anyone. She always saw herself as so weak in her deep storms of self doubt and confusion. She was just beginning to open up again to Quinn, to make up for their years of separation and silence. Their relationship was still too timid and new to burden it with her dark dreams. For the first time, they aren't coworkers or each others boss or running a mission together or running from an enemy. They were just... just friends. Right? These were uncharted waters and both didn't want to f* it up.

*It sounds crazy, but.. but..

*Spit it out already.  
Carrie still had no patience for niceties. 

Quinn's face became still and sober. Carrie emotionally prepares for the worst. For death and violence and horror and fear...

*I have this recurrent dream that I am on a TV show.

Carrie's serious, frowning face, lights up, she breaks into a smile, then a laugh.  
Quinn does not see the humor. 

*You promised no laughing!

*I didn't think they put you on hallucinogens! This is your big, dark nightmare? 

More laughing.

*What kind of TV show is it? No. Let me guess. A DIY home makeover show with ballistics training on the side? A reality show where you vote people off the island if you don't like their outdoor survival cooking?

*No.

*Don't tell me it was a fashion makeover show? Wait it wasn't crime cop show was it?

*No. It was a real serious drama.

*F* Oh, wait could I say that?

*Yeah, it was premium cable.

*So this drama.. what was it about?

*The CIA.

More insane laughter from Carrie. Quinn was rolling his eyes, seriously moved his arms over his chest.  
Carrie regained enough composure to say,

*Sounds insanely boring. What was it, just you driving around, questioning people, talking on your cell phone, and typing up reports?

*Basically, that and shredding paper.  
More Carrie giggles.

*Thrilling, I can't imagine that being very popular.

*Oh, don't worry I was a fan favorite.

Carrie was rolling her eyes.  
*Aren't bashful I see. Was I on this show too?

*Don't worry Carrie, it was ALL about you.

*Really?  
She was getting serious now.

*Yeah, you were kind of the whole show, you did... dare I say "crazy" stuff, but everyone forgave you, because of your brilliance.

*Of course they did. Who else was on this show?

*Well everyone.

*Everyone?

She lifted an eyebrow.  
Neither one of them wanted to breath his name. The dreaded B word.

*Yeah, everyone. But surprisingly Lockhart became beloved by viewers.

*I feel like I'm going to be sick, they must have never actually met him.

*That and Max.

*Our mute Max? Did he even have any lines?

*Enough.

*What did viewers think of Saul?

*They hated him for what he did to you.

*Oh, good, at least they are on my side.

*I'm telling you Carrie, you were the diva!

*Any other fan favorites I should know about?

*Well... you know... Astrid.

*Of course, in your dreams Astrid is the star. I'm not surprised.

*Hey, you aren't jealous are you? Just so you know, she was definitely a secondary character compared to the all important Carrie Mathison. So don't worry. How many f*ing times to do I have to tell you, this show was ALL about you.

*Well, in real life Maggie should be the hero of the story.

*That is true.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Only his heart monitor hummed in the background. Quinn didn't want to share the really dark, scary, horrible parts of his nightmares, that included Dana whining somewhere in the background. He didn't want to explain why viewers thought Dar was a sweet, old grandpa or darken the mood bringing up Fara's death. He shuddered at the horrible dream he once had, in which Carrie was pregnant and married to Otto. His stomach turned into knots, that was a nightmare, he would never share.

*Well, how did the story/ nightmare/ TV show end?

*I don't know, feels like it's kind of on hold.

There were interrupted by food service delivering Quinn's lunch on a tray.

*Yummy, another soft foods lunch.. what do you have today? Applesauce, beef broth and pudding.

*Don't forget it's nutritionally enriched pudding. Stuff is worse than dog food.

*Do you want your cloth bib?

*Not today.

*Come on Mr. Movie Star, you don't want applesauce all over your shirt.

She wrapped his cloth bib around his neck, then opened all the containers of food and got out his specially modified large handled spoon for him to use. Without thinking Carrie blurted out,

*Well, I can't see a premium cable show doing a whole story line on an assassin learning to eat pudding. I mean I can barely stand to watch this and I, I.......

There was more uncomfortable silence. More unspoken truths. It was too soon to go there. They had both been living different lives the last few years. They weren't the same people anymore. There was a bittersweet reality that time only moves in one direction. They both silently wondered if they would or could share a life some where out in the future. But those things were never spoken of. The elephant in the room. Was it all just desperate PTSD, or something more? It was either all just a pipe dream or it was truly everything. Neither one had the courage to find out. So they sat in their ignore/ denial stage for far too long, doing this dance they knew so well. Quinn finally broke the moment with,

*I know.... right? This is pathetic.

*Way to stay positive.

*I guess maybe they will skip over this boring part and pick up again when I start Quinning.

Carrie's eyes got big.

*What did you say? Could you be any more f*ing unbelievable? Quinning? Really? 

She burst out in another round of giggles. 

*You know they made t-shirts.

*What?

*Don't ask.  
*You think that is bad, production wanted a scene where I built a bomb shirtless and sweaty in Caracas.

Carrie scoffed at the idea,  
* Sounds completely gratuitous and ridiculous. So Hollywood. Who would want to watch that? I hope they made you get a spray tan and eat a bunch of protein, because these days you could use a bit of sun and something other than soup. 

Her eyes danced, happy to mock him.

At least she was smiling. Silently, he was happy to see her laugh, maybe those burdens would be lifted. Watching her smile made hope feel more alive. What more did he have to lose now anyway? She was really here, watching his sorry ass eat pudding. She had seen him at his worst and she had not run for the hills. Maybe there was hope. Maybe they won't f* it up.

*So how does this nightmare and/ or your fantastical life in the CIA go?

*Well, typically I push open a door and......

{the end}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this earlier, but for a great look into C/Q young sweethearts, you have to read "Two of a Kind" http://archiveofourown.org/works/6131266. It's wonderful!


End file.
